1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter, used in medical procedures, which has one or more balloons. The catheter may be inserted into a body, particularly into a blood vessel of the body, for example. The balloon of the balloon catheter may then be enlarged, as by inflation, for example, for controlling the flow of blood in the blood vessel in which the balloon catheter is inserted. In particular the present invention is an improved balloon catheter which includes one or more inflatable balloons which are individually and separately operated, and a blood bypass or shunt for retaining blood flow through a vessel while the blood flow to and/or from a predetermined part or area of the body is shut-off or isolated by the balloons of the catheter.
2. Prior Art
The use of apparatus, in medical procedures, for controlling blood flow in a blood vessel and/or for isolating an organ or area of the body from blood flowing in a blood vessel is known and apparatus used for isolating an organ of the body or an area of the body from the blood carried in the blood vessel is taught in the prior art. One such apparatus is known as a catheter, specifically a balloon catheter. An example of some U.S. patents that teach apparatus for controlling blood flow in selected parts or areas of the body are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,662 to Bodden 1991 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,459 to Calderon 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,261 to Schmoll, et al 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,718 to Daniels 1987.
These prior art patents and some others which teach related apparatus and medical practices, teach isolation of predetermined or selected body organs and/or body areas by use of at least two spaced balloons on a catheter. The balloon catheter, such as taught in the prior art, may be used to achieve isolation of a body part from its blood supply. However, one of the problems attendant such a procedure is that although control of the blood flow through a portion of the blood vessel is achieved, including blockage of the blood supply to the selected body organ or body area, blood flow through the section of the blood vessel where the blockage is generated, is completely interrupted. This condition has been tolerated because when one blood vessel becomes blocked, for one reason or another, the body normally increases the blood flow through other, essentially paralleling blood vessels. However, the increase in blood flow in essentially paralleling vessels, under such circumstances may, at times, overload the blood vessels and should be avoided. The present invention addresses the problem of achieving isolation of a body part or body area from its normal blood supply through the use of a balloon catheter in the blood vessel, without generating complete blockage of the blood flow through the blood vessel.